Sister Complex Insanity
by Fuzzy Toasters
Summary: Recommended for everyone who just loves a good sister complex. This time, it's not only Komui. Allen and Lavi are there to make Kanda's life a little harder. A little Kanda/OC one-shot. No yaoi here guys. -First story too; goodbye life.-


**Sister Complex Insanity**

Kanda was in the dojo meditating, like he does every other usual day. He was working on his hearing sense, closing everything off but sound. He listened to his own shallow breaths, and his quiet heartbeat.

But, were those footsteps he was hearing? Quiet, almost silent footsteps were slowly padding towards the room.

The door of the dojo opened slightly, and a young girls face peered in at him. He could hear her almost-silent breathing, and knew this to be Rei.

He and Rei had know each other for a while. She had been brought to the Order a few years after he had. She was silent most of the time, and only spoke when she was spoken to. He (somewhat) liked that about her.

She had mastered complete silence, or so it seemed to people with untrained senses. He was always able to tell when she was near, and she hated him for it. She loved to surprise people by showing up without a sound.

She went almost everywhere barefoot. She hated shoes. Her feet would get cut easily, but she kept her feet perfectly clean and manicured so she didn't disgust anyone with her strange habits

At first, the Finders didn't think much of her until her first mission. She was paired up with 3 Finders for the possible retrieval of Innocence. There weren't many akuma, just a few level ones. It was as though they too, were just looking into the possible fragment. But she had protected the Finders and retrieved the Innocence successfully, and of course, a party was thrown (much to her dismay) to congratulate her.

Her Innocence was a pair of small, silver knives. She would throw them at an akuma, and after they sliced through, they would come sailing through the air back to her. It was a deadly boomerang-like weapon, as Komui said. She had chosen the name Sheik for it, after a character in a book she had read.

Her exorcist uniform was a pair of shorts, with a wide silver belt. A small turquoise sports bra-like top, and a thick, long black coat with the Order's crest emblazoned on the front.

Her build was what set her apart from Lenalee; long, toned legs and a small bust. Short didn't mean her legs couldn't take up the majority of her body. Her hair was ankle length, and was coloured similar to the dark night sky. She always kept it down when she wasn't going on a mission. She had a petite face, and small turquoise eyes.

He opened his eyes and looked almost questioningly at her. She looked down at her feet for a minute, and then quickly padded over to him, taking the lotus position next to him. He stared at her for a moment, then murmured to her

"Baka, you left the door open."

She whipped her head up to look at the door, then to him, her face slightly tinged red for forgetting such a simple thing. She got up and ran to the door, inching it shut.

"Sorry..."

"Che, baka."

They locked glares for a moment, then she retreated to her spot next to him. Returning to the lotus position, she silenced her breathing completely. Her heartbeat, too, had slowed significantly.

They stayed like that for what seemed like ages. After a while her breathing had become a little noticeable...

_Too noticeable. She usually... Unless..._

He opened his eyes and turned towards her. Her body had slumped forwards. It was quite obvious she had fallen asleep again.

The last time she fell asleep while meditating, he had simply picked her up and carried her to room. This time would hopefully be no different.

Keyword: hopefully.

"Wake up."

She made no movement.

"I said, get up."

He prodded her side, hard. Again, she didn't react to it even the slightest.

_I can't focus with her here, her breathing will disrupt my meditation._

"Che."

He picked her up carefully, not wanting to wake her anymore. He couldn't begin to imagine her reaction if she woke in his arms.

She would probably scream and attract the damned Moyashi and Usagi.

He carefully shifted her to one arm as he opened the door of the dojo. He poked his head out to check for onlookers. He would never hear the end of it if he was caught carrying her "bridal style" to her room.

The Moyashi and Usagi were protective over her, and already frowned upon their close relationship. They said he could ruin her sweet innocent behavior. Basically they were mirror images of Komui when he was around her. That was something the Order could live without.

One was bad enough. Three would destroy the place.

He stepped out tentatively, and quickly closed the door with a small click.

He briskly walked the halls if the Order, peering around every corner he came around. He did not want to face the terrible pair of mother-like figures.

He quickened his steps when he heard talking behind him. He looked back while he was walking around the last corner and didn't notice he had made it to her door.

At the door, two other exorcists had been waiting for Rei to come back from her latest mission. They were surprised when Kanda turned the corner, but the shock quickly turned into pure hatred when they noticed the sleeping girl in his arms.

He turned his head back around when he sensed a rather dark and Komui-like aura around him.

Allen and Lavi were standing right in front of him, giving glares that could cause even him to falter.

He gathered himself, and attempted to side step them and enter her room. Instead, Lavi brought out his hammer and Allen put one hand on Kanda's shoulder.

"What did you do, Kanda?"

Evil Allen had risen from the depths of hell once again, and with Evil Lavi at his side, there wasn't a way for Kanda to explain.

'Not that I need to, anyways.'

"Moyashi, get your hand off me. I need to put her down."

"I'm going to say this again; what did you do Kanda?"

"Che, she fell asleep. Now get that cursed hand off of me."

"Fine, put her down in her bed then. We can 'talk' about this later."

With that, Allen removed his hand from Kanda's shoulder, but kept a steady glare. Lavi looked like he would have smashed Kanda with his hammer, but Rei's being there stopped him from doing so. Lavi opened the door of her room and followed Kanda inside.

"What do you think you're doing, Baka Usagi?"

"I'm making sure you don't 'touch' her."

Kanda gently placed the small girl in the bed, who immediately shivered at the loss of his warmth.

Allen pulled a blanket over her and kissed her forehead. Kanda's knuckles went white as he made a tight fist with his hands.

_Wait, what? Che, unlikely. I couldn't._

He left the room without a word.

After Lavi had close the door, Allen grabbed Kanda's arm and pulled him down a few flights of stairs, so they wouldn't wake her.

"What the fuck, Moyashi?"

Once they were far enough away, all hell broke loose.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH INNOCENT LITTLE REI-CHAN? YOU DIDN'T TRY TO RAPE HER DID YOU KANDA?"

A massive fight broke out between the three, Kanda of course dodging all of the attacks he could because he didn't think to bring Mugen with him when he was carrying Rei.

Komui heard the yells of Lavi and Allen, and decided to investigate with Reever trailing behind him.

"They really don't need to be so protective of Rei-chan. It's not like Kanda's going to do anything to her. They have a serious sister complex."

Komui mentioned to Reever; who was standing next to him, in front of some of the exorcists and scientists who had heard the yells too.

"..."

Everyone just stared at him.

"Nii-san..."

"LENALEE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE WATCHING THESE MONSTERS FIGHT! ALLEN, LAVI, KANDA! I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE IMMEDIATELY! MY DEAREST LENA-"

THWACK!

Lenalee smashed a clipboard across his head.

**A/N: I uploaded the wrong one.. But I just edited it in Doc Manager, so there aren't any mistakes.. I hope..**

**I kinda enjoyed writing this.. it was pretty fun to be honest. **

**I have a series I'm writing slowly.. It's called the Adventures of Mary-Sue... First stop: the Harry Potter fandom. I only have the prologue done, but I'll be uploading it soon enough.  
**

**Please review? :3  
**


End file.
